Apocalyptic Fury
by public static void
Summary: Su romance es inusual– la bruja y el mago que se considera más criatura que humano.


_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años. Los personajes son de Rowling.

Primer aroma: **pólvora**.

El nombre del fic viene del shipname dado por Lamia of the Dark a esta pareja.

* * *

—Carrow. El Señor Tenebroso requiere un Sanador— ordenó implícitamente Snape, el odioso murciélago que se pasaba las noches revoloteando entre la oscuridad de la mansión, intentando encubrir la culposa traición cometida. Alecto podía verlo, incluso si otros se negaban a hacerlo. Sospechaba de él aunque el Señor Tenebroso jurara que su lealtad era para la causa.

—¿Le ha pasado algo?— preguntó ella al convocar su kit médico, que voló desde el escritorio en la pequeña habitación hasta su mano. No se preocupó; su Señor era poderoso. Además había visto por la ventana al grupo de mortífagos heridos. Era alguno de ellos quien necesitaba su ayuda.

Severus Snape sólo resopló con una mueca en sus labios. Parecían gusanos en su rostro pálido. Alecto hizo una mueca también. Snape le daba asco.

—El perro está herido— respondió cuando ya la guiaba hasta el salón que actuaba como enfermería, manchando de rojo los pisos pulcros que Narcissa Malfoy dejó de intentar mantener limpios—. Cuida que no te muerda. No querrás convertirte en una aberración como esa.

Alecto tragó saliva. Sus pasos, antes tranquilos, se apresuraron. No importó si Snape notaba la súbita prisa; tenía que llegar con ése hombre al que Snape llamó aberración.

Abrió la puerta del salón y vió a tres heridos. Su corazón palpitó más rápido. Fenrir no estaba por ningún lado.

—Bruja— escuchó decir Alecto, reconociendo el gruñido de Fenrir y permitiendo que su boca soltara un suspiro—. No te alteres. Aún tengo años para atormentarte.

Alecto no mostró su alivio, sin embargo ignoró los llamados de Macnair y Jugson para ir con el licántropo.

Su herida era obvia. El olor a pólvora venía de su hombro, mezclado con el cortante aroma de la sangre que no dejaba de salir de la herida. Alecto entrecerró los ojos con ira.

—¡Cállense!— les ordenó a los otros, que no dejaban de maldecirla por preferir al híbrido antes que a los sangre limpia—. Como si no supieran lo que él es para mi.

Fue la primera vez que Alecto dió voz a esos sentimientos tantas veces reprimidos. Las risas de Macnair no se hicieron esperar, y fue consciente del bufido de Snape. No les dió importancia, enfrascándose en la tarea que tenía frente a ella y disfrutando en silencio del rostro complacido de Fenrir.

—¡Ja! Estúpidos magos— aportó Fenrir. Alecto le cacheteó.

—Cállate tu también, Greyback— le reprendió con mirada dura—. Tu herida fue hecha con una bala de plata. Malditos traidores a la sangre, utilizando armas de _muggles_.

Escupió las palabras mientras limpiaba la herida. Odiaba ver cómo poco a poco el orgullo que tenían por la magia caía con tal de ver al Lado Oscuro morir. La Orden del Fénix alardeaba de proteger al mundo mágico de amenazas como los mortífagos sólo para destruir las tradiciones sagradas de la magia con artilugios muggles como rifles y escopetas. No era la primera vez que Alecto veía una herida así, pero es la primera vez que Fenrir era el herido.

Le sacó la bala con un hechizo. La poción de dítamo que derramó sobre la herida no sería suficiente para un lobo con herida por plata. Canturreó un encantamiento mientras trabajaba sobre el hombro de Fenrir, intentando no pensar en las consecuencias de la bala perforando un poco más al centro de su cuerpo, o incluso atravesando el corazón.

—Estarás en cama unas dos semanas— le informó con el ceño fruncido y las manos aún ocupadas. Le vendó rápido—. Snape te dará pociones para fortalecerte. Nada de cacerías.

—La luna llena es en tres días, bruja— rió Fenrir—. Si no muero, prometo no molestarte jamás.

Alecto se mordió el labio. Aún percibía el aroma a pólvora en él. No quería perderle.

—Estaré contigo. Aunque no quieras, tomarás la Matalobos.

Fenrir comenzó a protestar. Alecto rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. Le dió un golpe sobre la herida vendada para callarlo y sonrió al verlo reprimir un grito. Su Fenrir era fuerte.

—Vamos, Carrow— le gritó Jugson, quien parecía tener un brazo roto—. Ya acaba con tu mascota y atiéndeme.

Alecto le sonrió maliciosamente a Fenrir antes de girarse y dirigirse a Macnair. Dejaría a Jugson hasta el final y no le daría poción anestésica. Eso merecía por decirle mascota a Fenrir.


End file.
